Smile for Me
by hotsoupwoman
Summary: Ash and Gary. SLASH!!!!!
1. Smile for Me part 1

PART ONE!

WARNING: SLASH! If you don't like slash, don't complain to me after you read this. It's your own fault, and you probably have issues if you go ahead and read the story after this warning. Hmm.. Could it be...denial?

author and email-address: Meggie Pokemon

pairing: Ash and Gary!

rating: PG 13, I guess

disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue me.

Author's note: XX! This is a really bad fan fic. I decided to  
break it up into chapters because I'm having a bit of a block rightnow. So I have the first chapter done, and I'm working on the second one. I'd ALSO like to add that I'm not very good at making romantic fics, but you'll figure that out.

Smile for Me

Prelude:

He drifted through a hazy night sky, and came to repose nigh Gary did lay. Each star came to  
softly illuminate his eyes, and with every force in the universe, he did love. They dancedtogether slowly, and as they kissed time was no more. They became one.

Part 1

The alarm clock sounded, and Ash woke up. He did not stir from his bed until late that afternoon.  
Rain lashed down upon Ash's bedroom window. He sat on his bed, reading over a journalhe had kept with him since he started his Pokemon journey. A lot of it was dull reading, buthe was very interested in his entries dedicated to Gary.. For the first three years,

Ash knew he liked Gary, but he couldn't really come to terms with it. He didn't believe it was right, or was sure that maybe it wasn't really love he felt. Reading his journal, he remembered just how hard it was for him...

By the time he turned 14, he realized what he felt, and knew he couldn't deny it. From that moment on, whenever he came back to Pallet town he searched for childhood pictures of the two

of them together. He kept those in the pages of his journal, so he could look at them every now and then, because he wasn't around Gary that much. At the age of fifteen, Gary and Ash became friends, and no one knew about Ash's latent feelings for Gary. Ash loved Gary.

Ash sighed, and closed his journal. He ran a hand over its cover, and then returned the bookto his bag. He stood by the window, and watched the rain for a few moments. Tomorrow was his 16th birthday, and he couldn't wait to celebrate it with Brock, Misty, Tracey and Gary. Mayb he would finally get to tell everyone that he loved Gary. Maybe he would finally get to do something he had waited so long to do... "Bah," he thought aloud "that's just wishful thinking."

He needed to get out of the house. He felt so overwelmed with feelings. It was too much for Ash to let himself think about. He just needed a brief release from that of the intensity his heart felt.

Rain swam across Ash's face. He closed his eyes, screamed, and let the whole worl fall behind him.

"Huh?" Gary turned around. He was dripping wet, but meditation was a lot easier on the roof, for some reason. "What's that noise?" he spyed the area, and he saw Ash. He smiled.

"Hey! Ash! Up here!" called Gary. Ash flinched, then realized that Gary had just called to him.

"It's funny how things like this work out. You think of someone, and then you meet up with them."

Ash looked around, and then he found Gary sitting on his roof. He smiled, found a ladder,

and carefully climbed up to Gary. Gary scooted over towards Ash, and the two of them talked

about Ash turning sixteen.

"So I suppose you'll be getting a car, right?"

"Yeah, I overheard Mom talking about it."

"It probably won't even compare to MY car."

"We'll see about that!"

"Race?"

"You got it, Gary. So what were you doing on your roof? Can't you see that it's raining?"

"I needed to meditate. The rain doesn't bother me!"

"Yeah, but you look like a wet dog!"

"Maybe if the weather is nice tomorrow, you and I can go out for a drive in your new car

together," Gary looked Ash straight in the eye, and they begun to lean in without realizing it..

"and..we could..."

They stared at each other and for one fleeting moment, they connected.

"and we could...go..for a...Ash?"

"Yes, Gary?"

"You want to come inside and grab a soda with me?"

"That was stupid," Ash thought "now he probably knows I like him, and he doesn't like

me back. Just great, dingbat." He sat at Gary's table, and waited while Gary brought over a soda.

Gary sat down with Ash, and they drank together. They were both pretty silent at that point, but there was some kind of electricity between them. The two of them were so happy together.

"Remember that time we put bugs in Misty's sleeping bag after she was nasty to us, and when she woke up, she danced around in her underwear trying to get them off?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"It sure showed her not to mess with us!"

Gary high fived Ash.

"Why don't why do anything like that anymore, Gary?" asked Ash.

Gary looked around, and thought about it. Maybe it was because they were more mature now, or they couldn't really pull it off with everything they had going on?

"I don't know, Ash. Maybe we just don't have the time for that stuff anymore." Gary suggested.

Gary looked toward the front door. It was wide open, and Pikachu was standing in the doorway,

watching Ash and Gary curiously.

"I think you're little friend is watching us, Ash."

"Huh?" he looked towards the door

"Pikachu! Hey! What are you doing here? Were you watching us?"

"Pi Pika chu!" Pikachu pointed towards Ash's house, and motioned for him to come.

"Gary, I guess Pikachu wants me to go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you, I guess."

Ash slipped on a dry pair of pants, and a dry t-shirt. He checked the clock on his nightstand. "6 pm," Ash said to himself "I wish I were tired, I can't wait until tomorrow." He decided that it would be best to eat dinner right then, so he went into the kitchen. Misty was staying with Ash, and was sitting at the kitchen table with Mrs.Ketchum.

"Hi Ash." said Misty.

"Ash? Where have you been? You weren't in your bedroom, and Misty and Brock wanted to take you somewhere to eat, so we sent Pikachu for you!" exclaimed Mrs.Ketchum.

"I was at Gary's house. You should have told me you wanted me to eat!"

Mrs.Ketchum and Misty both sighed in unison.

Brock came in, wearing his usual attire. He had a grin on his face, and looked like he was about to explode.

"What's with you?" asked Misty.

"There was a pretty girl, and she gave me her phone number, and we went out on a date.

Then I tried to kiss her, and she wouldn't let me! She was playing hard to get."

"Were you dreaming?"

"Well?"

"...No! I wasn't dreaming! No!"

"Whatever, Brock. You can't even get a girl in your dreams. Now let's go eat, I'm starving!"

The three of them got into Mrs.Ketchum's car and Brock drove them to a resturaunt on the other side of town.

"So where are you guys taking me?"

"Oh, you'll see." said Misty.

Meanwhile, back at Ash's house...

"So, what did you get for Ash?" Mrs.Ketchum asked Gary.

"I got him something that'll really show my affection for him."

"Are you giving it to him with everyone else?"

"No, I think I'm going to give it to him when we test out the car you're giving him."

"That's really sweet."

"Mrs.Ketchum, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Gary, what is it?"

"Do you think Ash knows I have feelings for him? Do you think he likes me? You're his mother, so maybe you can tell."

"I don't think he has any idea, Gary, and I can't answer your second question. That's for you to find out for yourself."

"Would you like me to help you set up for the party? I know it's tomorrow, but we have nothing to do right now, so would you like some help?"

"How kind of you to offer. Yes, I would like that, Gary."

"I'll help you in a minute. You just go get the decorations, I need to use your bathroom."

"OK!"

Gary didn't really need to use the bathroom. Ash's bedroom was right next to the bathroom, and Gary wanted to look around it. He silently crept into the room, and looked around. He knew he shouldn't have, but besides catching glimpses of it when Ash entered or left it, he had never seen it before. He sat on Ash's bed, and saw that Ash's bag was right next tohim. "What the heck," he thought "it couldn't hurt to take a look inside this old thing."

He rummaged through Ash's bag, and then he saw Ash's journal... Gary wasn't sure whether it was right or not to look in it, but he figured that it might give him some kind of a clue as to whether Ash held feelings for him, too. He opened it to one of the most recent entries.

"Today I had a pokemon battle with a little boy. He was sure he could beat me, and I didn't want to make him feel bad, so I went really easy on him. I won anyway. I somehow wish that I hadn't won. I guess I'm kind of glad that Gary wasn't with me today. He probably would have gotten mad at me for beating a little kid, and we would have gotten into a big argument."

Gary felt he didn't need to read anymore. Now he was CERTAIN that Ash didn't have romantic feelings for him. He still wanted to give him the present he had planned on giving him when he THOUGHT Ash MIGHT like him. Now, he thought, Ash would just never be comfortable around him. He put the journal back in Ash's bag. He felt like he was going to cry. He could feel his eyes burning, and he tried to keep composed. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, and went to go help Mrs.Ketchum. Ash, Misty, and Brock returned 45 minutes later. By that time, the decorations were set up, and they had all decided to play a round of Monopoly. The game ended about an hour later, when Gary needed to return home. They all decided that they should make themselves ready for bed.

Brock and Mrs.Ketchum weren't really tired at all, so they stayed up later than the others, and they watched a late night T.V movie. Ash was, oddly, very tired, and so he hoped to fall asleep as soon as he got in bed.

That isn't what happened. Ash got himself a glass of water, brushed his teeth, and changed his clothes. He then tiredly climed into bed, and stared at the clock on his nightstand for 20 minutes, just day dreaming. Even after 20 minutes, he could not sleep. He soon heard soft footsteps right outside of his bedroom, and peered to see who it was. Misty was standing shyly in Ash's doorway.

"Ash? Are you awake?" questioned Misty, in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I am Misty. What are you doing up? What's wrong?" asked Ash, while pulling himself up to a sitting position. Misty walked into Ash's room, and sat on the foot of his bed.

"Ash, do you think Brock is interested in me?" Misty asked Ash, seeming very serious.

"I don't know Misty. Why do you want to know if he's interested in you or not?"

"..I think I'm in love with him, Ash. I never REALLY liked him as much more than a friend

up until now, but I really think I do love him." stated Misty, in a whistful tone.

"Well," Ash sat closer to Misty, "why don't you ask him out? I'm sure he wouldn't refuse."

"That's just it though, Ash. What if he rejects me because I might hinder his chances of

getting a prettier girl? I don't think I would be able to live down seeing him again." said Misty,

looking rather panicked.

"Misty, I think you're talking crazy. You know he wants you too. Go 'make me proud', and ask him out." said Ash, in a joking manner.

Misty laughed. "Thanks Ash, I think I will."

Misty hugged Ash, and left.

Ash turned over in his bed, and reached to open the drawer of his nightstand. He reached into it, and pulled out a picture of Gary. Gary was standing in the woods, below a couple of trees. The sky was cloudy, and Ash remembered that it rained soon after the picture was taken. He fondly recalled sharing a coat with Gary, as the rain begun to pour in sheets. He could still see Gary's peircing eyes standing out compared to nature. He could still feel Gary's coat, and left arm around his shoulders, and how Gary's smile was so calming, so warming. He remembered running toward shelter, and then sharing jokes with Gary. Ash sighed, lightly traced the outside of the representation of Gary, and then fell asleep with ease.


	2. Smile for Me part 2

PART TWO!  
Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm using right now, let alone Pokemon. Don't sue meeee!!!!!!!  
Rating: PG/PG-13, I guess  
Authors note: XD I said "prelude" last time, if anyone noticed. I should have used prologue, but the two are of the same meaning.. so I'll just shut up now.  
...what else? Well, I'm sort of...winging it here. I'm writting whatever comes to mind first. So....with that in mind..  
**********  
Smile for Me  
  
Ash's cereal was getting soggy. He never much cared for any of the cereal his mom   
kept around the house, but he ate it anyway. Ash wondered if there was any bread around so  
he could make toast.... Brock was gulping down his cereal, and was nearing his fourth bowl.  
Misty was half glancing at Brock every couple of seconds, and fidling with the hem of her shirt.  
Eventually, Ash decided that he just wasn't hungry, so he left the table to take a shower instead.  
Misty and Brock were still sitting at the table. Misty figured that this was probably the best, and   
maybe the only chance she'd have to tell Brock about her feelings. Too bad that didn't calm her nerves.  
She sighed and thought, "well, Misty, it's now or never."   
"Brock," said Misty, with her eyes looking at her hands, which were twisting in her lap, "Brock, I need  
to tell you something."  
Brock looked up at Misty, "huh? Misty, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong, Brock," she said, looking up at him now, "I just... I needed to tell you that, well,"  
she started to shiver slightly, and she took a deep breath and said, "Brock, I think I love you."  
Silence. Deep, threatening silence, as the two stared at each other from across the freshly polished table.  
"Misty, I- I can't," said Brock, who was now walking away from the table, "I can't be with you."  
With that, he left Misty to cry at the table. Misty was now certain that she'd never felt more pain  
in her entire life. Misty felt she was too strong to let herself be at Brock's mercy. She got up, wiped her tears,  
and got started with the day. Misty wasn't going to ponder why Brock said he couldn't be with her, only grieve  
over it.  
About an hour later, a smiling Ash came into the kitchen where his mother appeared to be baking a cake for  
his birthday. Ash sort-of wondered why his mother couldn't simply order a cake from a grocery store; he thought it would  
be better not to ask, though. He sat at the kitchen table, and took to watching the time pass on the clock in the kitchen.  
He begun to day dream, and day dreaming soon brought him to napping. Mrs.Ketchum had gone to do some cleaning  
by that time. Ash slept for about 30 minutes, when an angered Misty violently shook him awake.  
"ASH!" yelled Misty, in attempt to wake up Ash, as if her thrashing wasn't enough.  
"Wha-what is it, Misty?"  
"I'm miserable, and I can't ever talk to Brock again, and it's all YOUR fault!"  
Ash yawned. "What do I have to do with this?" asked Ash, not seeing the fire in Misty's eyes.  
"ASH! YOU are the one who told me that I should tell him about my feelings!"  
"Well, did you?" asked Ash, clearly not getting it.  
Misty calmed herself. "Yes, Ash. I did tell him. And would you like to know how he TOOK this?"  
"Yes."  
"He REJECTED me, Ash Ketchum. You said that he wouldn't reject me. In all of these years, we thought that Brock  
was a desperate man. I, Misty, who could have most any guy she chose, picked the most desperate man on the planet,  
and yet I wasn't good enough for him? Ash, I've learned that if I could have Brock, nothing else would matter. If I were  
loved by a desperate man, then all of my desperation would fall away. Is any of this getting through to you, Ash?"  
"More than you realize."  
"I feel as though the fire in my heart has burnt out. I feel like the sky has fallen. The sun has stopped rising, and  
the plants have stopped growing, and the music has stopped playing, and the oceans have dried up, and I am dead without him.  
I am nothing because my true love doesn't love me."  
"But Misty, I was so sure that he cared for you. Now I'm so sorry that he seems not to. I'm so very sorry."  
"Ash," said Misty, her eyes begining to tear, "I'm sorry I blamed it on you. It's not your fault, as much as I'd love  
to blame it on you."  
  
Ash and Misty embraced each other in silence for a few minutes. Neither of them realized that Brock had been listening,  
silently, from the next room.  
As time works this way, you understand, about 4 hours passed by in no time. Of course, there wasn't much to do around the house  
but to play Chess, and other games for amusement. Profesor Oak and Gary came over around 2 o'clock, which was about 4 hours after  
Misty yelled at Ash for her problem with Brock. It was a bit windy outside, and when Ash went to open the door for Profesor Oak and Gary,  
Ash found Gary looking so hot that he could barely keep himself from melting into Gary's arms. Ash held himself up against the frame of the door,  
and invited his guests into the house.  
Everyone exchanged greetings, and then they all sat down so that they could decide what to do for Ash's birthday.  
It was much too early to eat cake and open presents, so they wanted to come up with something to fill the time with. They   
decided to eat dinner and open presents around 5 o'clock.   
Ash pulled his jacket tightly around himself. The wind wasn't terrible, but it really was rather cold outside.   
Brock had remembered that there was a carnival just outside of town going on at the time. How it had slipped past everyone else,  
Ash wasn't sure. He wasn't about to ponder over it, however, because it was something to do during the groups' walk (they had  
to walk because Mrs.Ketchum and Professor Oak were going somewhere else, and they couldn't borrow a car). Instead he thought about   
nothing in particular, and he listened to the argument that was taking place behind him. Gary and Misty were arguing over  
something, but it had now gone completely off topic, and turned into insults. Gary and Misty fought on a regular basis.   
It had become a natural thing, and at first it upset everyone, but they all got used to it eventually. It was like backround  
music, but more annoying. The thing was, Ash wasn't sure whether Gary and Misty knew what they were arguing about anymore.   
Brock was busying himself with his feet. Ash watched Brock, who was watching his feet, and wondered how Brock felt about Misty.  
Brock seemed like such a nice boy. A nice, desperate boy. Brock seemed like the kind of person who wouldn't turn down an   
expression of love. It only took one sentence to prove that he was not. Ash opened his mouth to speak to Brock, but that's when the car  
crashed into him.  
Ash was very lucky. The injuries inflicted upon Ash weren't all that bad, considering how often people die from being hit by  
cars. His left arm was broken, his right leg was broken as well, and he was pretty bruised up, however. There was a sense of despair where Ash lay unconcious. Ash's mom was   
crying from the shock that her son was hurt, but she was happy that he would heal up soon. So she sat, sobbing silently, next to a sleeping  
Ash during visitor's hours. Misty and Brock had already seen that Ash was alright, and so they left Mrs.Ketchum to her son. Gary was waiting  
just outside the door, hoping that Mrs.Ketchum would let him see Ash. His chance came in 23 minutes.   
Gary walked into the room where Ash lay, looking like an angel that fell from Heaven and got hurt during the fall. The sight made  
him want to cry. The sight made him want to hold Ash. Instead he sat in a chair next to Ash, and spoke to him.  
"I know you can't hear me, but just incase you can, I'm not going to say anything I might regret. You make me feel sad. I'm sorry that you got hurt  
on your birthday, but now you're making me feel even more sad. Times like this, I really hate you. I can't believe how many years I spent....I hate you.  
That I don't think I can regret having you hear." The he got up, and walked toward the door to leave. He stopped when he was halfway through the door,  
because Ash said his name.  
"Gary?" said Ash, in the softest voice he could manage.  
Gary stepped backward into the room, shut the door, and listened.  
"Gary, I'm not in any pain. I've been awake for about 15 minutes now, and I feel fine. I felt fine, until you came in and told me that you  
hate me. That's a lie. You don't hate me, and you know it very well. I know you're sad, I know it. Maybe it's because I was hit by a car,  
but it's like I can feel the sadness rolling off of you in waves. You may be sad, and you may feel like you'll never smile again, but you  
don't hate me. You've never hated me. Come sit next to me now." said Ash, gaining confidence as he gestured for Gary to sit.  
Gary was shocked at the way Ash spoke. He'd never heard Ash speak to anyone like that before. Still he obeyed Ash. He felt like he had no  
choice but to obey Ash. He sat next to Ash, and lowered his head so that he was looking at his lap.  
"Look at me, Gary."  
"Why should I look at you? I'm too ashamed."  
"Because I want to see your face. Look at me, and smile."  
"No, I won't smile. Why should I?"  
"I have a better question. Why are you so sad?"  
"Because..I....you wouldn't understand."  
"I'm sure I would. Smile. Smile for me."  
There was a long pause.  
"That's exactly why I'm so in-love with you, Ash."  
Gary then ran out of the room before Ash could react. 


	3. Smile for Me part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I wrote this with love for Pokemon, not to try to make cash. Besides, have   
you *read* this thing? You think I could make money off of it?! HAH  
  
Author's note: Yeah. I think this is going to be the conclusion. Depends on how I make it...I'm writing all of   
this on a whim. I seriously have no idea what I'm going to write in this story. It's completely at random. Sorry it   
took so long, but I'm lazy, and..well, yeah that's about it. ^_^;  
Oh, and I'm sorry if this ending depresses everyone who was waiting for me to finish the story. This is the way  
the story goes, tho, and if you don't like it, too bad!   
  
Rating: PG-13, because of the homosexual theme, I suppose. Among other things...   
  
Smile for Me  
Part: III  
  
  
  
February 5th, ----  
  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
I realize that it has been several months since the accident, and that your body has probably healed   
considerably since that time. I'm sure that your heart has healed in that time, as well. However, I still feel   
that I must try to atone for my behavior..  
So I am sorry. . I would also like to take back the last thing I said to you in the hospital. I don't love you.   
That's the most ridiculous thing I could ever have said! I believe that I must have just felt so caught up in   
the moment that it forced me to say something crazy.  
I have a girlfriend. While running blindly out of the hospital I happened to trip over a beautiful girl,   
and was knocked unconcious by the fall. I arose to find myself in the care of a beautiful, raven haired angel.  
I couldn't help but fall madly for her, and I've been with her ever since. I only just remembered you recently,   
and guilt made it's way into my heart. So that is why I wrote this letter to you.  
  
Sincerely,  
Gary Oak  
  
Post script: Perhaps we can visit with each other soon. I'll be back in Pallet in about two weeks. Come see me   
at Gramp's.  
  
  
Ash read over the letter for the hundredth time before going to see Gary. The idea of Gary having a   
girlfriend hadn't yet sunk in. Ash just could not picture Gary having a girlfriend - he didn't want to picture it.   
He realized that tears had welled up in his eyes, so he wiped them, and then ripped the letter up into shreds.   
He then walked to Professor Oak's lab.   
Before Ash could make it to the door, he stopped short because there she was; Gary's girlfriend. The   
raven-haired angel. He approached with an uneasy step. She heard his foot steps, and turned to face him.  
"Hi there! Are you looking for Professor Oak?" she asked Ash.  
"Well, er...Actually, I'm-"  
Then Gary stepped out side.  
"Heather, can you get me-- Oh! Ash! Came to see me, did you?" asked Gary, a bit surprised.  
"Uhh..yeah. This is your girlfriend, is it?"  
"Yeah. Heather, this is Ash. Ash, this is Heather."  
They exchanged greetings.   
"Ash, why don't you come inside? I'll make some tea." suggested Heather.  
"Er...Heather, I'd rather that Ash go walking with me. Alone."  
Gary grasped Ash's arm and started walking away from the lab with him. Ash looked over his shoulder   
at Heather, and waved to her. The two of them walked quickly for a good 8 minutes, and when Gary stopped walking  
at the entrance to a forest they were quite a distance from the lab. Ash panted, trying to catch his breath.  
"Hey..why'd..why'd you have to..have to walk so-"  
But Ash was cut off by Gary's kiss. Gary held Ash's body firmly to his own, and the kiss he gave to Ash was so hard  
that you'd think he was trying to smother Ash to death with it. Ash's body resisted at first, but then he relaxed into it.   
After a few moments, however, Ash violently pushed away.  
"..What...What'd you do that for?!" Ash demanded.  
"I couldn't help myself, Ash."  
"But what about Heather? What about you not loving me? What about..what...why?"  
Gary slid his left arm around Ash, and placed the finger tips of his right hand over Ash's mouth.   
"Forget about that letter. Forget about Heather. I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. Something tells me that  
you must feel the same way for me, too." Gary then removed his hands and leaned in to give Ash another kiss.  
Ash pulled away again.  
"Why'd you write that letter? What's the deal with Heather? If you love me, you need to explain what the hell is going  
on!"  
"Ash... If I ever want to make it anywhere in this world, I have to marry a beautiful woman. And so.." he glanced back in  
the direction of the lab, "so that's what Heather is for."  
"Why does it have to be this way?! Why can't we just run away?!"  
"It doesn't have to be this way, Ash. If we just leave, right now, and don't look back. We can't make it out there on our   
own. We must love each other in private."  
"No! Even if it means I can't be with you, I refuse to live my life as if I were ashamed of you. As if you were ashamed  
of me, as you clearly are."  
Ash turned sharply, and begun to quickly walk away, but Gary ran to him, and knocked him to the ground. Gary then  
turned Ash over so that he lay on his back, and sat on his chest so that he couldn't move.  
"Ash, I love you. I'm not ashamed of you. It's just that...that my dreams will never come true if I don't marry Heather.  
Please, Ash! Please try to understand! Heather knows that this marriage is only taking place for superficial reasons,  
and she would understand if you and I were together. Please Ash! Please don't leave me here alone...we can't run away.  
Please stay with me, Ash. I can not live without you."  
"Get off of me, Gary. I'm leaving now."  
Gary obeyed, and Ash walked toward his mother's house. He prepared to leave..to go back to traveling with  
Misty and Brock, who were still just friends. They were waiting for him in Pewter. He was prepared to leave within a  
half an hour, and when he opened his door to leave he found Gary waiting there for him.  
"Ash, this is for you. It's..your birthday present."  
Gary held out a large, heart shaped wooden plaque. On this plaque was a collage of pictures of Ash and Gary  
together throughout the years. At the bottom of the plaque was written, "The times we spent together, I will never  
forget the ways you've touched my heart."  
Ash held the plaque out before himself, and looked at it for a few moments. He then turned to Gary, and said:  
"I love you Gary. I love you more than you could ever possibly comprehend. But that doesn't matter. Go on, go marry  
Heather for the sake of your reputation. That's none of my business, and I don't care. From now on, our paths must   
never cross on good terms. You are my rival, and it must always be this way. "  
With that Ash started the trek up to Pewter, without looking back once. 


End file.
